temple_of_the_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Balance
The Bendu take their name from an ancient order of monks who would guide the ancient Je'daii order in its creation on the planet Tython. This ancient order strove to keep a balance between the light and dark until it was disbanded into a group of splinters, including the Jedi Order as well as groups that would bring about the creation of the Sith order. A monastic order of scientists, scholars, warriors, philosophers, and artisans that were the sole inhabitants of the planet Tython, the Je'daii Order was governed by the Je'daii Council, also known as the Masters' Council or the Council of Masters. The Council was composed of the nine Je'daii Temple Masters, the highest rank a Je'daii could achieve in the Order, who each oversaw one of the nine Temples that were scattered across Tython. Though there were nine Je'daii Temples, the actual number of Temple Masters occasionally varied from nine; a mated Selkath couple named Calleh and Naro jointly held the position of Temple Master at Mahara Kesh, the Temple of Healing. The Je'daii Council met in holo-conference or in person at Kaleth, and the Council had the authority to exile Je'daii to the moons of Ashla or Bogan if they strayed too close to one side of the Force. Definition "In the light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way with us all. Be a prisoner of neither Bogan nor Ashla. Strive to live in balance. As Tython itself teaches us, it is dangerous to do otherwise. And the danger is there—always." -Ketu It is the belief of the Bendu that the absolute nature of the Ashla and Bogan, if left unbalanced would be the end of the galaxy, the Ashla giving away to complacency and bringing in an era of stagnation.The Bogan falling victim to their primal, yet savage need for war. Bendu walk a path that they believe much-needed between both the light and dark side of the force. There are many who think that allowing one particular side to advance is inconsequential, however, the bendu believe that they need to be kept in check. The Je'daii Order's primarily philosophy was that of the Balance—because of Tython's intense reactions to imbalance in the Force, the Je'daii strived to maintain personal balance between the light and dark sides of the Force. This philosophy was also inspired by Tython's moons: The bright moon Ashla represented the light side of the Force, and the dark moon Bogan represented the dark side. In Je'daii philosophy, they acknowledged the fact that there was always a light within darkness, and darkness within light, so that it was impossible for one to ever be truly free of either. Unlike the later Jedi Order, Je'daii were encouraged to give into the temptations of both the light and the dark, as they believed it was necessary to embrace both in order to learn more about the Force. The Je'daii viewed living on Tython as a near-constant meditation and study of the Force, and the Great Journey was intended to expose young Journeyers to the various disciplines and arts that were studied at each temple. The Je'daii Order developed their own code, which illustrated the primary tenets of the Order's philosophy, and was taught at all of the Temples across Tython. Because of Tython's proclivity for Force Storms, the Je'daii took it upon themselves to police their ranks for those who fell out of balance, and they exiled those who were out of balance to Tython's moons. Those who delved too deep into the dark side were exiled to Ashla, where they were instructed to meditate on the light side and the bright moon of Ashla. On the other hand, those Je'daii who clung to the light side over the Balance were sent to Bogan, where they meditated on the darkness of the moon to bring themselves back into balance. The Je'daii Order was an ancient organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force on the planet Tython, in the galaxy's Deep Core. Focusing on maintaining a balance in the Force, a state at which Tython was itself hospitable, the Je'daii saw the Force as three aspects of a whole; the Ashla (light), the Bogan (Dark), and the Bendu (balance). They saw this duality in the Force represented in the night sky of Tython in the form of two natural satellites; one bathed in light, the Ashla, another shrouded in darkness, the Bogan. In keeping with their view of balance, Je'daii who fell too far to either the light or dark were exiled to the opposite moon to meditate until they returned to balance. The Order's presence on Tython was distributed between nine Temples, each of which was presided over by a Je'daii Temple Master. In order to gain mastery in the Order, all Je'daii were expected to travel to each of the Temples to hone different skills. The Order was led by a Council of Masters, consisting of the nine Temple Masters, which decided important matters and directed the Order. Surviving on Tython for millennia in isolation from the rest of the galaxy, the Order was deeply shaken by the arrival of a Force Hound from the Infinite Empire. In the years following the Hound's initial crash landing on Tython, a schism shook the Order to its foundation. After a bloody civil war, known to history as the first conflict between light and dark side philosophies, the dark side adherents were routed while the Jedi Order thrived. A large group of Jedi departed Tython, eventually finding a new home on Ossus, where they would eventually join the Galactic Republic as defenders of the peace. : "Those born with an affinity to the Force were always brought back to Tython. From youngling to apprentice, from Journeyer to Ranger, and finally to Master, a Je'daii grew. Passing from one temple to another, seeking knowledge, seeking balance in the Force—their creed a message of peace." : ―Ketu After the departure of all non-Force-sensitives from Tython, it became customary for any Force-sensitives who were born on the other worlds to be sent to Tython, where they were trained as Je'daii. Any non-Force-sensitives who were born on Tython were tested to see if they possessed any aptitude for the Force, but if not, they were asked to leave the world, as it was unsafe for those who could not touch the Force. Young Force-sensitive initiates were trained and housed at Padawan Kesh until they were taken on as a Padawan by a Je'daii Master. Once a Padawan's training was complete, normally when the Padawan was in their teens, they were made Je'daii Journeyers and sent on their Great Journey: an odyssey across the surface of Tython to visit each of the Temples. Great Journeys typically lasted two years, and Journeyers would trek unaccompanied and largely by foot across Tython to reach each of the Temples, where they would spend several weeks learnings the skills taught at each Temple. Most Journeyers chose a discipline to specialize in during their Great Journey, and many returned to the Temple that taught that discipline later in life as Rangers or Masters. If the Journeyer survived, upon the successful completion of their Great Journey they were elevated to the rank of Je'daii Ranger. Rangers were deployed by the Je'daii Council all across the Tython system, fulfilling assignments and missions requested by the Council or the other Settled Worlds. Rangers wore a badge known as a Ranger star to signify their rank, and they were given their choice of a starship: either a Hunter-class starfighter, or the larger Peacemaker-class cruiser. Rangers were tasked with missions of diplomacy, tracking fugitives, ending conflicts, and a wide variety of other missions and some Rangers rarely returned to Tython. If a Je'daii Ranger had shown sufficient experience, wisdom, and understanding of the Force, they might be promoted to the rank of Je'daii Master, which was the highest rank a Je'daii could achieve other than a Temple Master. Numerous Masters made their home at each Temple, providing their knowledge to younger Je'daii and studying the Force and other pursuits.Though today, Tython belongs to the jedi order, Young Bendu looking to prove themselves still make the journey to tython. Upholding the Je'daii traditions. Though our past is seemingly lost, we strive to value it, by continuing the make these pilgrimages. Nature of the Bendu "There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no fear; there is power. I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. I am the mystery of darkness. In balance with chaos and harmony. Immortal in the Force." - Unknown